


Junon.

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Final Fantasy 7
Genre: Includes the whole FF crew, M/M, Turks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Cloud and Reno spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Cloud/Reno
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	Junon.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have not played the 1997 FFVII game that started all this madness, you have likely not had the dubious pleasure of meeting Heidegger. He is a vicious son of a bitch, fond of beating the hell out of anyone in range. He was also the authority in charge of the Turks. Rufus didn’t like him at all. In fact I get the impression Rufus wasn’t much keen on ANY of the yahoos on the staff he inherited from his father. Given time I suspect he would have canned the lot of them, and started with Heidegger. Sadly he didn’t get the chance. Fortunately Cloud offed Heidegger and Scarlet both.

_**Junon** _

_**Rating: PG… maybe R.  
Pairing: Cloud/Reno  
Warnings: Meh.  
Summary: Cloud and Reno spend some quality time together.** _

_**Author’s Notes: For those of you who have not played the 1997 FFVII game that started all this madness, you have likely not had the dubious pleasure of meeting Heidegger. He is a fat vicious son of a bitch, fond of beating the hell out of anyone in range. He was also the authority in charge of the Turks. Rufus didn’t like him at all. In fact I get the impression Rufus wasn’t much keen on ANY of the yahoos on the staff he inherited from his father. Given time I suspect he would have canned the lot of them, and started with Heidegger. Sadly he didn’t get the chance. Fortunately Cloud offed Heidegger and Scarlet both.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Junon. What a freaking dump. No one _said_ it, but everybody was certainly thinking it. As Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki stood on the beach, smelling the stink of industry and dead fish, it was Yuffie who best summed up their surroundings; she puked.

“C’mon,” said Barret quietly. “Let’s get some rest. I’m beat.”

“No, you guys go ahead,” said Cloud. “I’m going to find a way up.”

“You could climb the high voltage tower,” said Tifa.

“I was thinking of just bribing the guard at the elevator,” said Cloud.

“That works,” said Aeris.

The group split up, Cloud heading his own way. As he departed, Tifa paused and watched after him.

“Who besides me thinks he’s up to something?” she asked.

Barret stopped in surprise and looked at her. “Never expected to hear that out of _you_! _You’re_ the one who’s always sticking up for him!”

“I know. I don’t think he’s up to anything _bad_ , it’s just…” 

Tifa watched as Cloud, once he thought he was out of sight of his friends, scampered towards the elevator, head-butted the guard, and, while the man picked himself up from the ground, darted into the massive device and pushed the button. He was grinning in a _most_ un-Cloud-like way.

“I just have a feeling,” she finished.

Yuffie crossed her arms. “He’s acting like a kid who got out of school.”

“All right,” said Barret. “Let’s go see what ol’ Spiky is up to, since he’s about as subtle as a chocobo in a chicken coop.”

The five friends waited for the elevator to come back down, ignored by the guard who did not want any more abuse, then stepped inside. It was hot, and rank with the smell of the bodies that had ridden in it, and Yuffie threw up again. 

“I really wish you would _stop_ that!” said Tifa.

“Sorry.”

The elevator rose, then stopped. The doors opened, and the five stepped out, finding themselves in a Shinra base, being watched with curiosity by soldiers and airmen alike. Behaving as if they had every right to be there, the group waked through the base, outwardly cool, inwardly sweating bullets. At one point a door opened, and Rufus Shinra himself stepped out, looking harried and, surprisingly enough, terribly sexy, with his thick hair askew. He walked right past them, grumbling, fastening his cuff links, and shoving his mane into place. They watched him go.

“Well,” said Tifa, “he gets _my_ vote for most unobservant man in Junon.”

“Let’s just go before he realizes he forgot something and turns around,” said Aeris.

“He’s _hot_ ,” said Yuffie. Barret cuffed her across the back of the head.

“He’s got a nice butt, too,” said Aeris.

“He’s got a full length coat on, how the hell can you see what his butt looks like?” demanded Barret.

Aeris smiled. “Can’t. But I made you look.”

Barret rolled his eyes and growled. “C’mon, let’s just find Cloud before I dump all y’all hens off in a chicken coop.”

He stormed off down the hall, followed by Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie, all clucking and acting like chickens. Nanaki lagged behind so no one would think he was with them, and regretted it when three men in uniform stopped him. Sometimes he really hated people, but then he decided, as one found a particular spot just behind his right ear that made his back leg kick, _some_ of them were okay.

His dignity would never recover. 

They trailed Cloud to the town proper, stepping out into the wide streets meant to hold troops and military vehicles, spying him some distance away. They watched him as he paused, looking around, as if he expected to see something. He shaded his eyes with one hand and looked at the upper floor window of one of the tall buildings. 

Tifa reached out to clutch Barret’s arm as she saw an ominous form materialize in the far background, like a shark in murky water.

“Barret that’s Reno.”

Barret had to squint to see what she was talking about, eventually finding the tall, lanky figure, his red hair unmistakeable. He had his full attention fixed on Cloud, and was prowling towards him, stalking him. Cloud still had his back turned, and was unaware he was being hunted. Yuffie drew breath to yell, but Tifa stopped her.

“Don’t shout! We can’t draw attention to ourselves!”

“But Cloud’s gonna be toast!”

“Not if we can help it,” said Tifa. “Come on, let’s get over there!”

They began making their way towards Cloud, eyes fixed on Reno, who continued his relentless stalking. Then he broke into a run, heading towards Cloud at full speed.

“Barret, shoot!” said Aeris. “We’ll never reach Cloud in time and he’s gonna _kill_ him!”

“I can’t, there are people all over the place!”

At the last moment, Cloud turned, and Reno pounced. Their bodies collided, and Cloud was knocked into an alley. The pair vanished Tifa broke into a run, Aeris, Barret, Yuffie and Nanaki right behind her. They reached the alley, skidding to a halt, expecting to see a bloodbath. They were wholly unprepared for what they _did_ see.

Reno had his back against the brick wall, his arms and legs around Cloud, who was pressed against him. Cloud was holding him up, and they were oblivious to the group that just arrived, eyes closed, lips parted, their tongues exploring and tasting each other. The would-be rescuers just stared, jaws hanging. After a moment, Reno opened one clear green eye and noticed the audience. He broke off the kiss and blinked.

“Bet this looks funny, yo.”

“Bet it _doesn’t_ , yo,” said Barret. 

Reno unwrapped his long legs from around Cloud’s waist, pressing close as his lover held him protectively.

“I oughta pound your head into the ground,” said Barret. “You double-crossing little shit!”

“I haven’t double-crossed anyone,” said Cloud. “What Reno and I have has not a damned thing to do with what’s going on.”

“Then why didn’t you tell us?” demanded Barret.

“Because I knew you would react the way you’re reacting now!”

Barret raised his massive gun and aimed it square at Reno’s skull. “And why the hell shouldn’t I? _He’s_ the piece of shit that blew the pin on the plate that mashed Sector Seven!”

Cloud moved Reno behind him, standing in front of the gun. “He didn’t. And I’m not letting you hurt him.”

“Cloud,” said Tifa, “he did, we were there, we saw him do it.”

Cloud looked over his shoulder at Reno, who was clearly nervous. Cloud touched him reassuringly, then turned back to his friends.

“I know what we saw. I know what he said. Later… he told me he was trying to _stop_ the plate from falling, and I didn’t believe it anymore than you do now. So I hacked into the Shinra data base. I managed to find this before the security programmes threw me out.”

He uploaded something to his phone, then passed it to Barret. Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie gathered around to look at the information.

“There,” said Tifa quietly, pointing at something on the screen. “Right there. ‘3:38 Unauthorized abort code entered. Abort code rejected. 3:39 Unauthorized abort code entered. Abort code rejected’. We were on the pillar at that time.” She looked to Reno. “You _did_ try to stop it.”

“I thought I got there too late,” said Reno. “I didn’t know the codes were rejected.”

Barret looked from the phone to Reno. “Why would you do that? Why would you make us think you were a murderer?”

Reno blinked at him. “You want to take a guess at what they would do to me if word got around I defied a direct order from the President? I like my teeth right where they are, yo.”

Barret backed up a pace, lowering his gun, looking a little chagrined. “Guess I owe you an apology.”

Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind, smiling like a cat spying a flock of small flightless birds. “Truffles from ‘Life Stream Chocolatiers’ would be accepted.”

“WHAT?! I can’t afford that shit!”

Cloud smiled, arms crossed, as from behind him his lover pulled something out of his suit jacket. 

“Oh,” said Reno, one arm still around Cloud as he looked at the paper. “Well in _that_ case, I’m not so sure I should give you this schedule of Shinra ships crossing the channel to Costa del Sol.”

Tifa plucked it from his hand. “Truffles it is.”

“No orange.” 

“No orange.” She leaned across Cloud to kiss Reno’s face. “Thank you.”

“So, everybody happy?” said Cloud. “Now if you guys will excuse me, I’d like to spend a little quality time with my boyfriend before we have to board a ship and keep going.”

Aeris spoke for the first time since they had caught Cloud with Reno. “You’re _gay_?” she said plaintively.

Reno blew her a raspberry. Aeris stuck her tongue out at him.

“Look I hate to break up an intellectual discussion,” said Cloud “but I recommend we all get some rest. We’ll catch the 8:18 ship to Costa del Sol.”

“Cloud that’s Rufus’ ship!” said Tifa. “There will be soldiers and sailors everywhere!”

“Exactly,” said Cloud. “Extra security means unfamiliar faces. It will make it easier for us to blend in with the crew and harder to get caught.”

“We’d need uniforms for that!”

Reno fluttered his eyelashes. Barret stared at him sourly.

“You stole us uniforms, too.”

“Why are you doing all this?” asked Tifa.

“I grew up in those slums,” said Reno. “That was _my_ home too, yo. Now I’m willing to help, but keep in mind that I have to keep up appearances. If I find you guys and I’m on the clock, I’ll have to do my job.”

“Right,” said Tifa. She kissed him again. “Thank you, Reno.”

“Yeah,” said Barret. “Thank you.”

“You’re _GAY_?” wailed Aeris.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. “Get over it. Come on, I’m hungry.”

***---***

Cloud watched his friends depart, then turned to Reno, taking him into his arms. He kissed him gently.

“C’mon, let’s get off the street before Rude or Tseng goes wandering by.”

They entered the building where the Turks were staying, Cloud heading upstairs while Reno went into the small ground-level bar where his fellow Turks were lurking. Reno walked up to the bar and requested a couple bottles of wine sent up to his room, then went over to Rude, who was sitting at a table with Elena. Reno slapped him on the back.

“Going to bed, yo.”

Rude gave him a puzzled look, then glanced at his watch. “At seven o’clock at night?”

“Going to my room, then. Still a bit sore from that beating I took on the plate, yo. Want to get off my feet before I’m too sore to show up for work in the morning.”

Rude nodded. “Okay. See you tomorrow.” 

Their phones rang simultaneously. That could only mean one thing; Tseng. The trio answered their phones.

“Cloud and his little group have been spotted in Junon,” said Tseng. “I want you guys to watch your backs. Sephiroth is supposed to be around here somewhere, too. Don’t make me dip into the budget to bury any of you.”

“If I quit now can I keep my pension?” asked Reno.

Tseng laughed quietly, his tone changing from officious to affectionate. “Just be careful, okay?”

“We’ll be good,” said Elena.

“Are they issuing us better weapons?” asked Rude.

“Yeah I’d like to know that, too,” said Reno. “I’d feel pretty stupid going up against Sephiroth with a glorified taser, good looks and charm, yo.”

“I’ve put in numerous requests, but Heidegger thinks what we have is adequate.”

“What?” said Elena. “That’s crap!”

“Crap,” agreed Rude.

“Total crap, yo,” said Reno. 

“I know, I know,” said Tseng, gently assuring his underlings. “I’m going to go to Rufus about the matter. You guys just relax and get some rest.”

Tseng hung up. Reno turned off his phone and closed it. “Okay, _now_ I am going to my room to sulk.”

“Happy sulking,” muttered Elena.

Reno left the bar, heading upstairs to the third floor, where his room was. He found Cloud lurking in the hall, waiting for him, and he kissed him.

“Heidegger is an asshole, yo.”

“And only now you figure this out?”

Reno pulled his rod from its holster beneath his jacket, and handed it to Cloud prior to fishing out his key to open the door. “Let me ask you something. Does _that_ look like an adequate weapon to you?”

Cloud examined the rod. “Well, it’s heavy, made of hardened steel, and if I recall it gave Barret a severe enough shock that he fell to the ground and lost complete control of his body for a while, including his bladder. Messy, yet amusing.”

“Would it work on _you_?”

“It would certainly piss me off.”

Reno opened the door to his room. “How about against Sephiroth?”

“Well, having _known_ Sephiroth, having fought alongside him, I can honestly say this would work about as well as a rolled-up newspaper.”

“Thought so,” muttered Reno, taking his rod back. “They want us to protect Rufus Shinra from a possible Sephiroth attack, and _this_ is what they give me.”

“Baby, if you see Sephiroth coming towards you, I recommend you throw that at him and _run_.”

“Really? I was thinking about curling into a ball, sucking my thumb and wetting myself, yo.” He slipped into the room, Cloud behind him. “Tseng has requested better weapons and Heidegger said no.”

“Well maybe there’s no more money left in the budget.”

Reno shrugged, then turned to look at Cloud, draping his arms around his neck as Cloud used his foot to kick the door shut. Reno kissed him, then looked into his blue eyes.

“Will you still love me after Sephiroth cuts my arms and legs off?”

“Well it will make you easier to catch.”

Reno grinned and kissed him again. “You see me running?”

They fell onto the bed, caressing each other, kissing, legs twining together. Cloud growled as Reno’s phone rang. Reno pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He abruptly sat up.

“Shhhhhit! It’s Rufus. No offence, yo.” Reno quickly tossed a blanket over him.

“None taken,” muttered Cloud.

Reno answered the phone. “Mr. President.”

“Rufus will suffice. I heard from Tseng you went to bed early.”

“Tseng’s a loudmouth.”

“He is doing his job. If one of my Turks is off his feed, I need to know.”

“I’m fine,” said Reno.

Reno watched the strikingly handsome man lean back in his expensive black leather chair, holding a file in his hands, leafing casually through it. “I see you broke your neck not long ago. You were also shot.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“Well so you say, but if you don’t mind I’m going to pull you off this detail.”

“ _WHAT_?! You can’t do that to me!”

“Reno,” Rufus said softly, “this isn’t a reprimand, and it isn’t a demotion. If you are still physically sore then you need to rest. Take another week and stay in Junon.”

“No offence, sir, but Junon sucks, yo.”

Rufus chuckled. “That it does. I’ll make sure they put you in a nicer room.”

“Thank you, sir.” Reno looked down at his jacket and picked at the hem. “Well it _will_ give me time to shop for a new uniform.”

There was a long pause. “New uniform?”

“Yeah mine’s trashed.”

Rufus cleared his throat. “Let me get this straight. You have been buying your own uniforms?”

“Yes, sir,” said Reno. “Did I do something wrong?”

Rufus slowly turned his head to give Heidegger a very hard look. “That includes shoes, I presume?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And weapons?”

“I can’t afford a new weapon, yo,” said Reno. “I’ve just got this old prototype electro-rod.”

Rufus stared at Heidegger. “Why do my Turks have inadequate weaponry?”

Heidegger cleared his throat. “Well, there is no more money in the budget.”

“Were you not just issued funding for this year’s budget last week? Why are they buying their own uniforms?”

Heidegger squirmed. “Well, there is only so much money to go around…”

“I notice that _you_ always have new uniforms and boots and the latest weaponry. Are you telling me you purchase those out of your own pocket?”

Heidegger said nothing. Rufus stared him into the ground, then turned to look at Reno.

“You know, Reno, you’re right, Junon sucks. How would you like a week in Costa del Sol? I’ll have you flown there in my private helicopter; you should be plenty comfortable in that. I’ll make sure the on-board attendant is aware you need special treatment.”

Reno smiled. “Far be it from me to argue with the president, sir.”

“I thought so. Someone will be by for you in the morning. Oh, and Reno? If Heidegger tries to… _reprimand_ you in his own… _special_ way, _do_ be so good as to tell me. I know a little outpost up north that could use him.”

“Yes, sir.”

Reno hung up and giggled in a most evil manner. Cloud pulled the blanket off and sat up.

“I would _not_ want to be Heidegger right now,” said Cloud.

“Me either,” said Reno. “Tseng said he thought Heidegger was stealing from the budget. Rufus will have him interrogated by the financial department.” Reno’s green eyes narrowed. “You think people are scared of _Sephiroth_. You haven’t learned the _meaning_ of the word ‘fear’ until you have _those_ boys on your tail, yo.” 

Cloud stroked Reno’s hair, gently pulling the long ponytail. “Rufus takes good care of you guys, I see.”

“That’s because Rufus has a brain, yo. He knows that someday we might be the only thing between him and death. His old man treated us like we were less than snot on a doorknob.” He glanced at Cloud. “You think it was an _accident_ none of us were on hand when the old man was skewered by Sephiroth?” Reno snorted. “I’d die for Rufus, no questions asked. Die for the old man? Right.”

Cloud played with the long hair. “Then you probably won’t be happy to know that it was me who had the big fight with Rufus that night the former president died.”

Reno stared at Cloud, shock in his large, clear eyes. “That was you?”

Cloud nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

Reno stared at him a while longer, then picked up a pillow and belted him with it. “You killed Snark!”

Cloud fell onto his back on the bed. “Who the hell is Snark?”

“Rufus’ cat!”

“Oh. Yeah, well, it’s nothing personal, he was just trying to pull my arm off at the time and cutting bleeding welts into my flesh with that tentacle coming out from between his shoulder blades. And what kind of a name is Snark?”

“Well that was just what we called him; he had some stupid show name, Dark Nation or something dumb. We called him Snark because that’s the noise he made when he ate, yo. He had some big long pedigree and all sorts of awards and I think Rufus paid a quarter of a million gil for him. We liked to feed him peanut butter and taco shells. I _loved_ that cat!”

Cloud sat up and touched Reno’s face, kissing him. “Unfortunately, if we stay together I’m probably going to hurt more of the people and things you love.” He gently kissed him. “Possibly even you.”

Reno nodded. “I know. I think about that a lot. I think about how much simpler this would be if… if things were different. But I love you. And not just that but _in_ love with you.” He rolled his eyes, as if hadn’t meant to admit that. “And I know I’m gonna get my heart fed to me on a platter, yo, but I…”

Cloud gently pushed him down to the bed and kissed him, holding him close as he slowly with gentle passion explored the inside of Reno’s mouth with his tongue. Finally the kiss broke off, and Cloud looked down into the green eyes. 

“Reno, I promise I will never hurt you. Not that way. And if it is at all possible I will not hurt Rufus, though I don’t think I will mention that to Barret. I love you, too. Yeah, it’s a messed up situation. But I think if we stay true to ourselves and each other, it will be okay in the end.”

The door suddenly flew open and Elena ran in, leaping onto the bed and began jumping up and down like a madwoman, while Cloud dove out of the way and darted into the bathroom before she got a good look at him. She was squealing at a pitch almost too high for human ears.

“WE’RE GETTING NEW UNIFORMS AND WEAPONS AND WE’RE FLYING TO COSTA DEL SOL FOR A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!” she shrieked. “ON THE PRESIDENT’S HELLY-CHOPPER!!”

“Elena, what have we told you about drinking Mai Tais?”

“I LIKE THEM! WHOO! Hey did I see somebody go running into the bathroom?”

“Yes. My _boyfriend_ , yo.”

She kept bouncing, chanting; “You’re not allowed to _dooooooo_ that, not on a _jooooo-ooob_!”

“And _you’re_ not supposed to be pissed on Mai Tais and trashing my room. Go bug Rude.”

“KAY!” She hopped off the bed and left, bounding into the hallway and calling to someone at the far end; “HAH! It _was_ a guy he had up here, _not_ a girl. You owe me a Mai Tai!”

Reno ran his hand over his face, then rolled off the bed, walking to the door to close it. He saw Rude appear, easily as drunk as Elena.

“You’re gay and you didn’t tell me? I’m your best friend!”

Reno smiled. “Rude, I’m gay. There. Feel better?”

“Marginally.”

“Want me to kiss you better?”

“No.”

“Then piss off and let me get laid, yo.”

“Okay.”

Reno watched his friends leave, then shut the door firmly and locked it, pulling on the handle several times to make certain it was truly closed and locked. Cloud stepped out of the bathroom.

“Does she act like that often?”

Reno smiled. “Only when she’s drunk. She’s good people, just… odd.”

Cloud laid down on the bed, watching Reno as he walked over to him, reaching the bed and lying down beside him. They moved into an embrace, kissing and caressing each other, the room quiet save for the soft sound of hands straying over fabric.

“Actually,” said Cloud, “I just realized something. You’re finally well enough for sex.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Reno nipped his chin. “I’ve been wanting to get on top of you for a while.”

Cloud kissed him. “Oh you think I’m gonna let _you_ be the one on top, do you?”

Reno and Cloud studied each other, then Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. “Heads I get on top, tails you do.”

Reno took the coin and examined it, then gave it back to Cloud. “Had to check. Rude has one with both sides the same.”

Cloud kissed him, then tossed the coin. They watched as it rose spinning into the air, then fell, landing on the bed.

“Heads,” said Cloud. He picked the coin up and put it back in his pocket, then drew Reno close and kissed him. “I’m going to enjoy this. I think I will start by peeling off that uniform.” He grinned, then added; “Yo.”

“Oh first he violates me and now he mocks me, yo.”

Cloud kissed him softly. “I would never mock you.”

His hand strayed down to the front of Reno’s shirt, opening the buttons one by one, then slipping his hand under the garment, caressing the soft skin. He parted the fabric, then lowered his head to his chest, trailing soft, heated kisses as he worked his way over to one nipple and closed his lips over it. He heard Reno make a very soft sound, little more than a whimper, drawing one leg up to drape over his back. 

“You really love me?” Reno asked.

Cloud released the nipple then raised his head to kiss Reno. “I really love you.”

***---***

Cloud opened one eye, hearing the quiet rustlings that meant Reno was getting ready to depart. He slowly sat up, and grinned blearily at the figure he saw before him. Gone was the slightly ratty charcoal suit, which was now stuffed ingloriously into the dust bin. Reno had his back to Cloud, and was adjusting the front of his new jacket, his long ponytail falling like a red exclamation point across his back.

“Turn around and let’s see,” said Cloud. 

Reno did, and Cloud made a pained noise of want. The new uniform was black, midnight black, like the inside of Sephiroth’s delusions, with buttons rather than the cheesy zipper. It was cut to fit Reno’s long lean form perfectly, and came with a white silk shirt and black leather gloves. There was probably a tie, too, but Reno wasn’t likely to wear it. 

“What do you think?” asked Reno.

Cloud slowly ran his eyes over his lover. “Get over here and I’ll show you.”

“You like it?”

“Reno, I have never seen you hotter. And you were pretty damned hot in the other suit.”

“I have this overwhelming urge to tie someone to a chair and start pouring gas on him, yo. You really like it?”

“Oh yes. Do a Pulp Fiction pose for me, I want a picture of this for when I’m cold and lonely.”

Reno laughed and obliged him, grabbing up a weighty and lengthy silver rod. Cloud took a few pictures with his phone, then got out of bed, clad only in his shorts.

“So is that your new weapon?”

“Yeah.”

Cloud took the long, wicked-looking silver rod. “Better length, less like a cudgel and more like a staff. Good weight, too. This could really make a mess of someone’s head.”

“Still just a glorified taser, though,” said Reno. “I have no way of knowing if it would even work on a modified individual.”

Cloud looked the device over, then passed it back to Reno. “Well there is _one_ way to find out.”

Reno took the rod, then glanced at Cloud. “I can’t zap my boyfriend!”

“It’s the only way to know. It’s true I am not anywhere near as modified as Sephiroth, but at least if it works on me, then you know it will have _some_ effect on him. I’d feel a lot better knowing they weren’t sending you off with a toy.”

Reno looked dubious. “Cloud…”

“C’mon. A short blast. Just so I know you have something with which to defend yourself.” He leaned forward and kissed his face. “I won’t be angry.”

“All right, but I’ll have you know this is one of the strangest things I’ve ever had a guy ask me to do, yo.” Reno drew a breath. “Okay. _Short_ blast.”

Cloud nodded, and braced himself. Reno hesitated a while, then squeezed the handle and pointed it at Cloud. He watched in complete horror as his boyfriend flipped backwards and hit the floor, every tendon and muscle in his body contracted to an agonizing and paralyzing degree, convulsing slightly. Reno tossed the rod onto the bed and knelt by Cloud.

“Baby speak to me!”

Cloud coughed, shuddering. “I’m blind…”

Reno picked him up and put him on the bed, taking his hand. He kissed him. 

“I told you it was a dumb idea!”

Cloud was inclined to agree at this point. Slowly he felt the effects dissipate, and his eyes cleared. Eventually he was left limp and panting, shivering on the bed.

“I guess you’re safe,” Cloud said, and grinned.

Reno kissed him, stroking his hair. “Don’t ever make me do that again, yo.”

“Don’t worry, if I see you coming at me with that I will be quite happy to run in the opposite direction.”

Reno leaned down to kiss him again, running the back of his fingers over Cloud’s face. “You rest. I’ll get breakfast sent up.”

Cloud nodded, too weak to do anything else. He waited until Reno left and reached for the rod, which was resting near him on the bed. He checked the setting, which currently was “Non-Lethal Deterrent.”

“Well I don’t know if this would _stop_ Sephiroth, but it would certainly make him think twice.”

***---***

Cloud stepped off the ship in Costa del Sol, tired and far too hot. He wandered into the main street of the small tourist town, accompanied by his friends. His eye was drawn almost immediately by a beautiful little villa, tiny but elegant, beautifully designed, perched on a rise with a set of stone steps leading up to it. He paused, and looked at it, and smiled. Tifa noticed the look and took his arm.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

He just kept grinning. “One day Reno and I are gonna live there.”

Barret snorted. “Sure you are, Spiky. C’mon. Let’s get out of this heat before I fall over.”

Cloud stared up at the villa a while longer, then began trudging after Barret as they made their way to the inn.


End file.
